Prisoners
by Creedo
Summary: A field trip to a teen camp for Starsky and Hutch sounds easy enough. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: You know the drill by now, I am writing this one with my BFF, Brook. She is my muse; just ask her….she'll tell ya'. **

**Prisoners**

**Chapter One**

The week at work had been a particular difficult one; the guys had been working a new homicide case, one where the victim was a ten year old girl. It always bothered them when children wound up victims, but especially when it turned out they were victims of their own parents, the people that were supposed to protect them from evil, turning out to be the Devil themselves. It was bad enough when one parent was abusive, but when both were equally demented and caused the death of their own flesh and blood, well it hit both men very hard to say the least. The case was closed, both suspects behind bars, and it was a Friday night. No better reason to hit the town and have a night of fun and relaxation. Their destination...The Pits…a small bar owned by their good friend and sometimes informant, Huggy Bear.

The place was usually hoping on Friday nights and this one was no exception. They walked in and were immediately greeted by the establishment's owner, Huggy…

"What it is, my two Caucasian brothers…?" He nearly sang as he escorted them to a prime table.

"Business looks good Hug," Hutch commented as he scanned the bar.

"That it is my friends." He said proudly, "Now what can I get for you two?"

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, silent communication expressing the rough week they had shared. Starsky held up two fingers, "Two beers, Hug."

"An' two shots of tequila…" Hutch chimed in.

"Musta been one helluva week." He stated as he left their table. He rarely saw these two men drink hard liquor and he knew them well enough to know that when they did, there was a reason for it.

Starsky tapped his fingertips anxiously on the table top as he looked around.

"I don't know 'bout you Hutch, but I sure could use a chance to relax and unwind after the week we had." He remarked as looked back at his partner.

"I know what you mean…it would be nice just to find a couple of young ladies, have a couple of drinks and just forget about that case…" Hutch responded as he too looked around the smoke filled room.

"You know anyone that may wanna come down and meet us here?" Starsky asked, wanting Hutch to pull out his little black book.

"Starsk, it's Friday night…anyone pathetic enough to be sitting at home on a Friday night, we don't want to meet up with, if you catch my drift." He answered snorting in laughter at his curly haired friend.

Huggy was back in no time with their refreshments, they cheered each other with the shot glasses, and downed the drinks quickly. Hutch having a harder time as the hot liquor burned his throat, Starsky barely flinching.

"Two more…" Starsky requested as Hutch quickly recovered and nodded in agreement.

"Whew hew…" Huggy whistled. "Just exactly what happened to you two? I ain't never seen you two drink like this."

"Do us a favor would ya'?" Hutch interjected, breathing in sharply through his teeth and then exhaling, "just bring the next round and don't ask any questions."

"Will do…but I have just one more question, then I'll shut up…"

"What is it?" Starsky asked.

"Who's drivin'?" Huggy asked, his gaze shifting between the two.

Starsky and Hutch looked at each other, they realized how much this case had affected them, they needed this night, to forget…to forget about the young child killed by her own guardians.

Starsky reached deep into his tight jeans pocket and withdrew the keys to his car, tossing them up at Huggy, who reached out and snagged them in mid-air.

"That's what I thought." Huggy willing accepted the responsibility of seeing to it his friends were safe tonight. They knew they could always crash upstairs in one of the three vacant rooms. It was always so much easier to get car keys from a sober man, then a slobbering, stumbling drunk man.

Both men scanned their surroundings, across the bar, sitting at a table, alone, was one of the most beautiful women either man had seen in a long time. She had long wavy, dark hair that framed her face perfectly, large brown eyes that begged for attention, her small petite figure was perfectly adorned with blue hip-hugger jeans and a white gauze top that hung from both shoulders, leaving just the right amount of flesh showing, making any man want to see just a little more.

Starsky looked up and smiled at Hutch who was already staring at his partner, both men thinking the same thing and speaking in unison.

"Maybe she's got a friend for you…" They echoed each other's words as Huggy returned with their shots and another beer.

"No way, I saw her first…" They again spoke each others thoughts.

"Ok, ok, ok…tell you what…" Starsky began, "We'll let her decide."

"You sure you wanta do that, Buddy?" Hutch asked raising his glass.

"Consider it done." Starsky replied confidently.

Both men downed their second shots as they began to feel the dizzying effects that amount of alcohol in such a short amount of time had on them. It was real pronounced, but definitely present as the stress and tension they felt slowly washed from their bodies and they began to relax.

From across the room, the object of their attention looked over at both men, smiled coyly at them.

"She wants me…" They spoke simultaneously as they both rose from the table and headed towards her.

Starsky reached the table first and slid in next to the lovely woman, leaving Hutch to sit across the table from her.

"M'name's Starsky, Dave Starsky…" He spoke gallantly and then waved his arm at his friend, "that's Hutch." He retorted sharply, leaving the tall blond with a hurt expression on his face as he shook hands with the girl.

"Nice to meet you both…I'm Grace…" She said politely and then looked around the bar, trying to avoid eye contact, not showing any interest whatsoever.

"You sure are." Hutch responded as Starsky gave him an irritated glare. "I hope you don't mind us joining you like this…"

"Suit yourself." She said as she looked into his crystal blue eyes, his face flushing slightly.

Starsky noticed the eye contact between them and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Um, I'd like to buy you a drink," He pointed at her half empty glass on the table. "Whatcha havin'?"

"Coke." She replied as she locked eyes with his, lost momentarily in his indigo orbs as he flashed a crooked smile.

"You sure like to party hardy on a Friday night, dontcha?" He answered as he lifted his hand signaling Huggy to bring her another round, as well as another round for he and Hutch. "I sure hope you'll be able to control yourself."

"Don't drink." She said as she retuned his smile.

"Suit yourself." Starsky said as he snorted in mock laughter and Hutch rolled his eyes at his partner's awkward and embarrassing behavior.

"So what brings a beautiful woman like yourself, out alone, on a Friday night?" Hutch asked, trying to sway her with compliments.

"Who said I'm alone?" She asked, causing both Starsky and Hutch to snap their heads up, looking at each other in anticipation. They had assumed she was by herself, never once taking the time to make sure, "looks to me like I have more than enough company now." She said giggling at their response. "Just wish my girlfriend didn't cancel on me tonight."

Starsky leaned over and hit his shoulder against hers, "Now that's alright, I'm sure my friend here can find something to keep himself busy." Starsky blurted out causing Hutch to glare at him.

"Hey, why me?" He said hurtfully.

"Yeah, why him?" Grace asked, this time Starsky looking hurt as Hutch smiled in satisfaction.

"Well, I just assumed that…" Starsky stammered as she cut him off.

"Who said I want either of you to keep me company?" She asked, glancing back and forth at both of them as they felt an uncomfortable uneasiness wash over the table.

"Well..um…we…" Hutch stuttered just she burst out laughing again at their reaction, Starsky then joining in like he knew she was kidding all along.

The evening went on and the three of them had a nice relaxing time, both Starsky and Hutch having more than their share to drink. After a couple of hours, Starsky was practically laying in her lap as Hutch relaxed across the other bench. The two men laughed at seemingly inside jokes, at each other, and sometimes at nothing altogether. Grace watched the two interact, watching them both grow more and more inebriated as the night passed.

She caught on to several subtle comments that both of the guys made, some having to do with work, some having to do with life. She could tell that they were very competitive and that she may just be another notch in their delicate male psyche and she definitely didn't want to be a part of that. She tried to cut the evening short,

"Well, it's been fun, but it is getting late and I have to be up early tomorrow." She said as she finished her Coke and gathered her things.

"Now…now…now…no need to russshh off." Starsky said, shaking his finger in a drunken stupor, his head bobbing side to side as Hutch laughed out loud at his wasted friend.

"Starsk, you're drunk." Hutch snorted.

"Who me?" He said, placing his hand on his chest in confusion. "You sure 'bout that, cause I thought I was…" He roared as he realized that his sentence made no sense at all, Hutch joining in.

"I think that both of you need to call it a night." Grace commented as Starsky leaned against her.

"Thought you'd never ask." He grinned as he wagged his eyebrows.

"I don't even know you two." She commented, "There is no way, I'm goin' home with either of you."

Starsky fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin leather billfold as he placed his other finger against his lips, instructing her to be quiet. "Shhhhhh, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." He looked up at Hutch then down at his hands as he exposed his badge. "We're officers of the law." He stammered, having a hard time pronouncing every word with out slurring. "Sworn to protect, an' serve…if ya get my drift." He winked at her as Hutch snorted again. "So see…you can trust us…"

"Oh can I…?" She said as she motioned for him to stand and he struggled to rise from the table, swaying slightly. "Can I really? Well it doesn't look to me like either of you are up to doin' much protecting tonight. You'd have trouble protecting a fly."

Starsky smiled as he looked at Hutch who had his eyes closed, in his own drunken world and he nodded in agreement. The room seemed to tilt as Starsky stumbled to the side, falling into Grace and trapping her between the wall behind her and him. He looked her in the eyes, embarrassed as he apologized.

"Did you feel that?" He said seductively, leaving her questioning what she should have 'felt'.

"Feel what?" She swallowed hard as they were face to face; she licked her lips, thinking briefly about the man before her, wondering what his lips tasted like.

"Nothin', I thought we had an earthquake for a second." He said as he stood up, allowing her the freedom to move. "I was just tryin' to protect an' serve." He laughed at his own joke.

He attempted to place his badge back in his pocket, missing and allowing it to drop to the floor as he returned to the bench seat at his table. Grace leaned over and picked up his badge, placing it in her purse as she zipped it up.

"I hope neither of you are driving…" She commented as Starsky lay back across the seat, his hand covering his eyes to stop the rotating room as he waved her on. "Maybe I'll see you two again sometime."

"Yeah, you just might…why don't you give me your number an' I'll call ya'?" Hutch broke free from his own world briefly to try and seal the deal.

"You won't be needing my number, you'll be hearing from me…" She promised as she realized that they probably wouldn't even notice if she was gone.

XXXX

The light that filtered into the room hurt as Hutch tried to blink away the fog that engulfed him. His head was throbbing, but it was unlike any other head injury he had ever experienced. He looked around the room, everything looking unfamiliar, his heart jumping into his throat as he tried to remember how he had gotten here. His stomach contents threatened to show themselves as he fought the urge to vomit. His head pounded, the room spun. His dry lips barely moved over his teeth, his mouth parched and filled with a sour taste of stomach bile and alcohol.

His first reaction was that he had been attacked, hit from behind and then drug to some small room. His heart started beating faster as panic started to seep in, he looked around, searching for someone, anyone for help. Pushing himself up off the bed, noticing something besides him moving.

Startled he moved much faster then his head really wanted him to, as it pulsated, on the verge of bursting, spilling its contents onto the floor as he jumped out of the bed, reaching for his gun in his holster, but finding both gone.

He looked back at the bed as he heard someone moaning, apparently enjoying themselves as he vaguely remembered Grace. A smile crossed his face as he thought about what a wonderful night they must have had, for her to still be moaning.

_She chose me…_He thought to himself as he wished that he could remember what had happened.

The blanket that covered the sleeping form rustled as a toe peeked through the bottom of the sheet, a hairy toe. Hutch furrowed his brow at the sight as he reached over and ripped the cover off the bed exposing a terribly rumpled brunet. Hutch jumped at the shocking revelation, throwing the blanket back at his partner.

"Jesus Starsk, get up!" He shouted as Starsky covered his head, moaning louder.

"Keep it down would ya?" He mumbled as he took the pillow and covered his head.

Hutch blinked hard and squinted as he attempted to clear his vision and stop the room from spinning and being so damn bright.

The phone on the nightstand rang, causing both of their heads to pound even harder then before. Hutch reached for the receiver.

" 'llo?" He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

"Hutchinson? Is that you?" The deep voice bellowed on the other end.

"Yeah Cap, it's me?" He said as he pulled the ear piece away from his head.

"S'your partner with you?" Hutch looked at the lump form in the bed.

"He's here."

"I want both of you in my office in 20 minutes, you here me?" He shouted.

"But Cap, it's Saturday…our day off 'member?" Hutch tried to explain.

"I don't give a rat's behind what day it is…I want you and that partner of yours in my office in 15…"

"Cap, you just said 20."

"Wanna make it 10?" Dobey shouted and then slammed the phone down, hanging up with emphasis.

"Starsk, get up, I think we're in trouble." Hutch pushed against his partner's shoulder earning him a muffled moan.

"You go Hutch, I can' move…" He managed to whisper. "Tell him I'm dead, would ya?"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: You know the drill by now, I am writing this one with my BFF, Brook. She is my muse; just ask her….she'll tell ya'. **

**Prisoners**

**Chapter Two**

Both detectives sat in the vinyl yellow chairs across from the empty desk of their dubious Captain. They had been summoned to appear and then left to wait as Hutch was bent forward in a slump, his head in his hands as his brain pulsed and pounded in rhythm with his heart beat.

His dark haired partner had his head resting back on the chair, his face pointed to the ceiling as he swallowed the stale taste of tequila and other assorted liquors, trying to keep all stomach contents in their rightful place.

The door flew open as neither officer bothered to look up. Captain Dobey rushed into the office, slamming the door behind.

"Jeez Cap, was that really necessary?" Hutch asked as he held his head, trying to keep a semblance of respect in the tone of his voice.

Starsky winced and he closed his eyes even tighter as he feared hearing Dobey's loud bellowing voice echo through the small room.

"I just wanna know what the Sam hell, you two were thinking?" The large black man shouted, his eyes bulging.

Hutch looked up, opening one eye, "I beg your pardon, Sir?" Hutch asked.

"_My pardon?_ You're beggin' my pardon?" Dobey emphasized his words, "Tell me something Starsky, just where is your shield?"

Starsky sat up and reached for his back pocket. They were in such a hurry to get to the station that he didn't even notice that it was missing. His search came up empty as he shrugged his shoulders, "I musta left it at Huggy's, you wanted us in here so fast Cap'n that I didn't…"

"Didn't what? Didn't remember to bring your badge? What kind of an excuse is that?" Dobey reached in his jacket pocket, retrieved a thin leather billfold, and tossed it on the desk in front of the two. "Does this jar your memory?"

Starsky and Hutch both looked at the badge and then at each other quizzically. "Where'd you get that?" Starsky asked as Hutch sat up straighter, knowing that his partner was in trouble.

"The Chief gave that to me…" He started to explain as he sat down, "do you have any idea what it was like getting called into the Chief's office on a Saturday morning at 6am?"

Starsky and Hutch both looked at each other, a knowing glace exchanged, realizing that they both understood exactly what it felt like, as they were here, in this office, now. Only question they had, was if their Captain knew what it was like doing it hung-over…?

"Well where'd he get it?" Hutch finally spoke as Starsky retrieved his property from Dobey's desk.

Their superior officer leaned forward, his chair squeaking and groaning from the strain as he folded his arms on the desk. He looked into the brunet's eyes as he spoke two words that sent a chill up both of the detective's backs.

"His daughter."

"What? His daughter?" Hutch asked in disbelief.

"You heard me!" His voice rose slightly as he leaned back again. "Seems that young lady that you two tried to solicit last night at Huggy's, offering to buy her drinks and take her home, turned out to be the Chief's under aged daughter!"

Starsky looked at Hutch who rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and back down again as his mind raced through what he could remember of the night's events. Problem was, there wasn't much he could remember aside from the initial conversation to let the girl choose which detective she wanted to spend the evening with. After that, all either of them could really recall with any certainty, was several more drinks, a couple of shots, and a lot of drunken laughter.

Dobey watched both of his men's reactions. "That's right, while you two were throwing yourselves at the girl, getting drunk and, shall we say, acting in a manner unbecoming an officer, she was taking names…" He looked at Starsky directly, "…and badges, so she could tell daddy about the two men from his department that harassed her."

"Cap, we didn't harass her." Hutch tried to explain, "And believe me, she didn't look underage."

"Well tell me this Hutchinson…Were you at Huggy's last night?"

"Yes sir." The blond stated nervously.

"Did you, or did you not, meet a young lady named Grace?"

"Well, yes…"

"Did you offer to buy her a drink?"

"He didn't, I did…" Starsky interjected.

"Did you offer to take her home?" Dobey seemed unimpressed by Starsky's candidness.

"Well you see Cap…" Hutch sat on the edge of his seat. "That's where it gets a little fuzzy…"

"Fuzzy?" Dobey quipped, "Fuzzy as in you didn't technically ask her, or fuzzy as in you can't remember…?"

"The second one." Starsky answered for his partner as he looked up sheepishly through his brow.

"But she never once asked us to leave her alone, Cap…it's not like we forced ourselves on her or anything…" Hutch defended their actions valiantly.

"Is that what you want me to tell the Chief? That my two finest officer's did ask to buy your under aged daughter drinks _and _take her home, but it is _her_ fault not theirs? At least what they remember of it!!!"

"No Sir. Not if you're gonna put it like that." Hutch sat back in the chair, deflated, as the pounding of his head starting anew.

"So what does he want us to do? Apologize to her? Send her some flowers?" Starsky asked.

"Write on the chalkboard 50 times…'I won't pick up on minors…'" Hutch spat in frustration. "…especially if they're any relation to the Chief…" He snorted in slight laughter, earning him an irritated look from his Captain.

"No…that won't be necessary…" Dobey started as both Starsky and Hutch looked relieved. "Seems that the Chief had planned on leaving town today…he had a lecture that he had to give…"

Both detectives looked at Dobey as he continued. "On the importance of appropriate behavior and reestablishment into society after release…"

They both felt a knot in their stomachs growing as they picked up on the fact that Dobey was using past tense words…like the fact that the Chief _'had'_ a lecture to give… "He was to give it at the Juvenile Detention Facility just outside of town…Parker's Reform School for Troubled Teens…"

"Why are you telling us this Cap?" Starsky asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Because now, he feels it would be a great learning experience if I sent my two finest detectives in his place…It will give both of you a chance to help today's kids…set them on the right path…explain to them right from wrong and how to make good choices…" Dobey shot them an angry stare, "…and quite frankly, I couldn't agree more…I honestly don't know what either of you were thinking last night…And Jesus Starsky, to give her your badge like that? For the life of me, I just can't understand that."

"Cap, I didn't just give her my badge…" He thought for a moment and then looked at Hutch, "…at least I don't think I did…"

The blond just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he remembered about as much as his partner did.

"And you want me to take your 'fuzzy' word on that…?" Dobey said curtly as he handed Starsky a piece of paper, "Here's the address, the lecture is scheduled at 1pm. I suggest you both go home, get showered, 'cause you both look like shit, and then get on the road, you should have plenty of time to make it there."

"Aw, Cap…today? It's our day off, and I really feel like I'm getting sick…" Starsky pled.

"It's called 'hung-over' Starsky, and I think you both deserve it…of all the stupid, lame brain…" Dobey let his voice trail off. "Now get the hell outta my office, I have plans today with my family and you two have disrupted them long enough."

Both detectives rose from their chairs as they headed across the small room, Hutch reaching for the door. Starsky turned back around, and for the briefest of moments, thought about pleading his case further, but one look from his Captain, told him that it was not a good idea, so he exited the office, with Hutch right on his heals, closing the door behind him.

Hutch kept looking at his partner as they walked down the hall, both of them miserable, feeling every footstep thunder in their head as the corridor seemed longer today then yesterday…Starsky could feel his partner's eyes boring into him.

"Now look here, before you say one word Hutch, you're as much to blame as I am." Starsky tried to defend himself.

"Yeah? Well I wasn't the one who gave her my badge." He retorted quickly.

"For the last time, I didn't give her my badge…" He thought about it as they left the station, "…at least I don't think I did…"

They both got into his car as Starsky proceeded to drop Hutch off at his place for a quick shower and change, and then he went home to do the same. If they were going to make it there on time, they only had about 40 minutes before they had to be on the road.

XXXX

After a brief phone conversation, Hutch had decided to head over to Starsky's house, he was closer to the freeway, and they could leave from there. Hutch showered and changed his clothes, but neither thing helped the awful way he was feeling. As he was dressing he eyed his bed as it called out to him. He thought about lying down, just for a few minutes, maybe that would help, but he opted against it, knowing that if he had fallen asleep and they were late, Starsky would kill him. He sucked it up, taking every bit of strength he could muster, and he headed out the door, on his way to his partner's house.

Pulling up to Starsky's apartment, he cut his engine as it spit and sputtered to an end. Opening his car door, he jumped out and quickly ascended the stairs. He opened the door and entered the room, but was shocked at the site…his brunet friend, asleep on the couch, his hairy arm off the side, draped across the floor as he snored with each breath he inhaled. Hutch paused briefly as he looked around the room. It looked like his friend had at least showered, but he wasn't completely dressed. His pants were pulled on, but the fly lay wide open, there was a shirt wrapped around his other arm that was tucked across his stomach, his bare feet propped up on the far arm of the sofa.

Hutch thought about how he had given up the opportunity at his place to catch a few winks, just to make sure that they were punctual, then to come here and find his partner, sound asleep, enjoying some much needed rest.

Looking back, he hooked his palm around the door as he flung it closed with such a force that the noise startled Starsky into consciousness and off the couch, onto his hands and knees, ready for an attack.

"Wh…who..what?" He stammered as he blinked quickly, trying to focus.

"Just what in the hell are you doing Starsk? You're not even ready!" Hutch shouted as he moved closer to his partner.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Starsky said hurtfully as he struggled to get to his feet, holding his pounding head in his hand.

"Sure hope you enjoyed your nap, didn't mean to wake you." Hutch said sarcastically, "If you don't hurry up Buddy, we're gonna be late…and I don't think the Chief is going to appreciate that much, if you catch my drift…" He said as he looked through his brow, threateningly at his friend momentarily and then disappeared into Starsky's bedroom.

Yeah, yeah, yeah…I hear ya'." He said as he stood the room still spinning slightly as he swallowed hard and licked his lips, trying to get rid of the stale alcohol taste that hung heavily in his cheeks.

Starsky scratched his head, got his bearings and then started to get his act together, picking up his shirt off the floor and throwing it over his head, shoving both arms in simultaneously.

"Let's get a move on, shall we?" Hutch said curtly as he smacked Starsky in the chest with the soles of his blue Adidas tennis shoes, "I'll be in the car…" He said as he left the apartment.

"I'm right behind you…" Starsky shouted out at Hutch's back.

"Your car or mine?" Hutch yelled back, not even turning around.

"You wanna get there on time, don't you?" Starsky shot back.

"What kind of a question is that, of course I do?"

"Then we take my car." Starsky said as he hustled to catch up to him.

XXXX

They drove for nearly an hour and a half before finally arriving at their destination. Before they got out of the car, Starsky reached over and put his hand on Hutch's arm, stopping him.

"Look, I just wanted to tell ya', I'm sorry." Starsky started to apologize.

"For what?" Hutch asked.

"For 'losing' my badge like that, no matter what, there's no excuse for that." He said as he let go of his friends arm. "If it weren't for that, we probably wouldn't even be here."

"Forget it, what are friends for?" Hutch consoled him as both men got out of the Torino. "Besides, you're the one that's making the speech." Hutch quipped as he closed the door.

Starsky dropped his keys into his jacket pocket. "T'rrific." He mumbled as they walked up to the Juvenile Hall detention facility, named Parker's Reform School for Troubled Teens, just so parents could make it sound better to neighbors and friends when they explained why their children weren't home. It was supposed to do away with any stigmatisms that often accompanied a jail sentence at an early age.

Once through the front door, they entered a lobby, decorated warmly to give the semblance of a finer hotel. Both Starsky and Hutch looked around, impressed with their surroundings, but knowing that this part of the facility was all for show, it was for parents to come visit their poor misunderstood children, and feel good about where they have wound up. Parents paid extra to have their children housed at this facility, it was still run by the state, but the difference was, these kids had money, or at least their parents did.

Hutch went up and checked in with the front desk, within 5 minutes a guard opened a locked, reinforced door to the left of the desk. He was a large, overly muscular man that seemed out of his comfort zone, working with kids.

Both Starsky and Hutch passed through the doorway as the brunet detective gave the guard a thorough look over, scanning him up and down, much like he was being observed. Hutch took quick note of his partner's childlike behavior and figured that Starsky should fit right in here with the other troubled kids.

Both men were stopped from walking on further down the hall. To the right of them, there was a thick window with a woman sitting on the other side. The guard stood next to them, a little too close for Starsky's comfort. They looked at each other, it was obvious that the guard and the woman were waiting for something, but what it was, neither man had a clue.

"Guns…" The homely, thin woman finally spoke, "Put them in the drawer." She ordered them as a drawer appeared from below the window. She obviously controlled it from the other side by a lever, moving it forward and then being able to pull it back to her.

"But were cops…" Hutch said, not understanding why he was being asked to give up his weapon.

"Look detective," She started to speak as the guard stepped even closer to Starsky making him more than uncomfortable as he pointed to Hutch signifying that he wasn't the one disputing the rules, his partner was. "No matter what this place looks like on the outside, it is still a detention facility and we have certain rules and regulations as well…no guns beyond this point." She stated as she smacked her hand down into the metal tray, "Now guns!" She commanded as Hutch looked over at a nervous Starsky who just shrugged at him and reached for his holster.

"You heard the lady…Guns!" Starsky mocked her as he took his off and placed it in the drawer and Hutch followed suit.

The brunet looked back at the guard, "Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you would back outta my ass here." He snapped as Hutch cringed at his partner's comment, "Unless of course you plan on searchin' me."

The guard literally grunted in disgust as he looked at the lady behind the window who nodded once. He took once small step back.

Hutch looked down the hall, into the facility itself. There were metal bars and cold concrete floors. No matter what it looked like on the outside, the inside was still the same, this was a jail, a jail for kids. A strange feeling washed over him as he watched a young woman, down the hall, watching them intently. She didn't just seem interested in the new visitor's, he felt like it was something more, much more…

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: To 'Here We Go Again', it really didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out, with the description and the title, what was going to happen, so don't go giving yourself too much credit, but that my dear, is really the only part you got right! As you saw from the responses to your post, it wasn't just me that thought you were an idiot!**

**Forgive the late posting, it is all Brook's fault, she went on vacation and left me alone…in the dark…**

**Warning: Adult Language…**

**Prisoner**

**Chapter Three**

Hutch eyed the girl as she dipped her head out from the doorway, watching as he and his partner handed over their hardware. He wasn't looking forward to the two hour lecture that was in front of them, but the way he looked at it, it was better than getting in a uniform and walking a beat for the next two weeks.

Hutch took a deep breath and looked at Starsky "Well you ready?" Hutch asked as they started walking to the cafeteria.

"I'm as ready as you are." The brunet responded looking like he could throw up at any minute.

The cafeteria was dimly lit and the long tables that stretched out the length of the cafeteria reminded Starsky of high school. An older gentleman approached them as Starsky nearly bumped into him.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." The gray haired man said as they were stopped in their tracks.

Starsky offered his hand out, noting that he must be of some importance by the way their guard for an escort reacted, "I'm Detective David Starsky, this is Detective Hutchinson," both men shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ted Brown, I run this place, an' have been running it for twenty years, we welcome you both. You'll find everything you need in there, and don't forget the time limit here is two hours, so if you two don't mind, I have some pressing business to tend to and if you two need any further assistance, Brinks here can help you." He pointed to the guard that Starsky saw when they first entered into the building. Starsky rolled his eyes at the thought of having to ask him for help. Starsky and Hutch were both surprised by how fast Ted Brown left.

Starsky thought to himself: _He probably had to work on his golf swing, what person would have an appointment on a Saturday. Wait two people,_ _him and Hutch._

"T'rrific,' he mumbled to himself.

There were lots of kids from what they could see, all ranging from thirteen to eighteen years of age, there was something else he noticed, the guards, or in this case guard, had a lot of these kids under control. They seemed almost scared of the guard, but Starsky chalked that up to his presentation, _he was kind of a creepy looking guy, _Starsky thought as he shrugged it off and the three of them continued into the room.

All three of the men stood to the back of the room, watching the 'residents' as they filed orderly into the large room. Several guards escorted each large group of kids as they marched in and sat in true military fashion.

Both men had an uneasy feeling wash over them as they watched the kids that seemed less like children and more like people that grew up way too fast. They detectives exchanged glances and passed the sadness they both held for these children between them in silent communication. They wondered how they wound up here, what had their parents done, or didn't do, that helped them land here, instead of being at home, or going to the junior prom.

Starsky thought back to how close he had become to being one of 'these kids', he was close to this and was heading in this direction, difference was, he had several people that cared about him, enough to help set him straight. He then thought that maybe that was all these kids needed, just to know that someone cared. He now had an idea what his speech or lecture was going to consist of, or at least part of it.

It took quite a bit of time to assemble all the 'residents' into the large room, Starsky looked at his partner as Hutch's gaze was fixed on watching the proceedings in the room. It amazed him to see the order and structure that showed itself in this facility, it reminded him of his childhood and how he was raised; it was a very cold and sterile environment.

Starsky was looking around the room, pacing around in small circles; Hutch knew exactly what his friend was looking for. The blond asked Brinks where the nearest lavatory is, but decided not to tell Starsky right away, he wanted to watch him squirm a little longer.

"Hey," Starsky tried to break his partner's concentration. "Look, I'm gonna hit up the head before we go on, I'll be right back." He said as he started to walk away in the direction that Brinks had pointed, but was stopped by Hutch's grasp.

"Oh no you don't, I'm on to you, you're conveniently take your time, an' manage to be gone when it is time for us to start…can't it wait?"

"Hutch, the lecture is _two hours _long, no it can't wait. You think I'm doing this on purpose?" He protested as he walked away, Hutch calling out to him.

"You had better be back in three minutes, or I'm comin' lookin' for ya." He shouted.

With that Starsky trotted off, heading down the back wall of the cafeteria and through the heavy metal doors, disappearing from Hutch's site.

As the tall blond observed the resident's movements and they complete effectiveness that the place was run, it surprised him to see several kids, out of line, or roaming about on their own. He leaned towards Brinks as he pointed out the stragglers.

"Why aren't they in particular groups, I mean why are some kids more independent that the others." Hutch asked.

"Easy, they've earned it…" He answered offering no more information.

"How?" Hutch prodded him.

"By either model behavior, or performing certain tasks around the place, certain work programs allow for more leniencies and/or more privileges. We find we really have to monitor them less, there are probably about fifty kids that are on the 'Brown's List', giving them certain rights that the others don't get, but it gives the others something to strive for." He answered fully and completely, impressing the blond detective.

"Sounds like the system is working you," Hutch replied.

"Yeah, so far, it's been good." He replied as he patted Hutch on the back, "Let's get you up there, it's almost time."

Hutch's eyes grew wide in fear as he held up on finger in protest. "B…but, my partner's giving the talk, n…not me…he's not back yet…you gotta stall." Hutch felt his heart rate increase as Brinks was ushering up towards the podium.

"We're on a tight schedule here, we have to start promptly or it's my ass that's on the line…" Brinks informed him as he kept corralling the tall blond closer and closer to the stage.

XXXX

Starsky was facing the urinal completing the business at hand, staring straight ahead at the wall. He heard the door to the men's room, or boy's room as this case may be, and he turned to see who was entering the room. Years of training had taught him to never leave your back to someone for too long. He was surprised to see a small, female, although she was extremely butch in appearance, approaching.

Embarrassed he quickly finished as he zipped up his pants, nearly catching his flesh in the metal teeth.

"Um, er…I think you've got the wrong room schweetheart, the little girl's room is right next door." He stammered as he turned around to face her.

"I ain't lookin' for no girls." She said as she continued to walk towards him.

Starsky nervously looked at her; she was maybe 5' 2", very thin, straight A-line figure with minimal curves. Her dark hair was cut short and was styled like a man's; she wore dark blue jeans, and a green T-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off.

"Well just what exactly are you lookin' for?" He asked, flattered by what he thought was a come on, even though he knew she was far too young and impressionable, but he was flattered just the same. "Cause, I'm afraid you're a little young for me, that's how I wound up here in the first place." He responded as he walked towards her.

She sauntered up to the brunet, coming just with in reach. Starsky was not prepared, nor did he expect what was to come next.

_WHAM! _

He saw stars as his knees buckled and he dropped to the ground, both hands cupping his groin instinctively as he fell to the side, propped up by the wall. The young girl wasted no time bringing up her knee connecting with his check with brutal force. He thought he was going to vomit from the pain, he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't breath. All he could do was groan throatily as the air slowly released itself from his lungs. He had never really experienced that kind of pain before. He had been shot, stabbed and beaten before, but nothing came close to the pain that the small woman, who now stood over him, was able to inflict so efficiently. He heard one of the bathroom stall doors open as footsteps approached him from behind.

In the back of his clouded mind, he heard a barrage of gunfire mixed with frantic screams and shouts, coming from the other room, from the direction of the cafeteria, as he heard the distinct sound of the hammer of a gun being cocked as he felt cold metal being pressed against the back of his ear, into his head.

"One fucking move and my bitch is gonna blow your fucking brains all over the tile…you hear me?" The tiny dark haired girl seethed as Starsky fought to remain exceptionally still, not wanting to startle either person in the room.

"Honey, right now," he panted as he continued to cup his injury, "I couldn't move if I wanted to…" He gasped as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying to will the pain away.

"Honey? _Honey!?!" _She shouted as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his head back, stretching his neck, "there is only one person that I allow to call me Honey, and she's the one with the fucking gun to your head. I'll be damned if some piece of shit guy is going to ever call me Honey again!" She snapped as she emphasized her words by shoving his head forward, letting go of his hair.

_Why do I even open my mouth…especially with teenage girls…_Starsky thought to himself as he still tried to rub his wound.

"Search him!" The girl that was hold the gun ordered.

The smaller brunette quickly padded Starsky down as she checked to make sure his holster was empty, she checked his waistband and legs, making sure he held no surprises. Starsky flinched as she came precariously close to his 'family jewels', and sighed in relief as she moved to his backside. She pulled out his handcuffs from the back left pocket as both girls smiled in delight.

"Cuff him, Dawn!" The girl from behind him ordered the other as she obeyed the command.

Dawn looked Starsky in the eyes before approaching him, "One bad move asshole, and she's gonna plug you full of lead, you got me?" She said quietly, but with deep malevolent intent.

Starsky just nodded obediently as she placed the cool metal cuffs around his wrists, forming matching bracelets. The brunet detective was glad that they had cuffed his hands in front of him, providing him with the luxury of nursing and soothing his bruised body parts. His thoughts wandered to his partner, he hoped for his safety, he knew he had heard shots from the other room and just prayed that Hutch was as lucky as he was, maybe even luckier and he wouldn't find himself walking with a limp for the next six months. Starsky's head was just beginning to clear, the bells that were ringing softened, the stars lightening.

XXXX

Hutch and Brinks dove for cover at the first sound of gun fire as the guard instinctively reached for his weapon. The guard lifted his weapon, pointing it in the air, next to his temple, holding it in both hands. Hutch saw the fear in the man's face as his eyes darted around in panic, not knowing which direction the shots were coming from. The room was filled with a mixture of shouts and screams, along with some loud cries as Hutch knew that Brinks was about to react.

Hutch reached out for Brinks, but before the blond could stop him, the guard rose up from behind his table he was using for a barricade, and started firing randomly.

"Damn it Brinks!" Hutch shouted as he grabbed his arm, pulling the weapon and the guard back down. "What the hell are you doing?" Hutch asked him

Brinks was breathing heavily as he looked into Hutch's face. "What does it look like I'm doin'?" He panted. "I'm trying to save our asses."

"No! What you're doin', is shooting at anything that is moving, endangering innocent people. Now give me your fucking gun." Hutch demanded as Brinks shot him a disheartened stare.

"Correction…" A voice loomed behind the two men as Hutch looked over his shoulder, "Give_ us_ your fucking gun."

They both looked up to see a young boy, holding a large gun, trained at Hutch's head, trigger cocked. Another young man accompanied him and held out his hand to receive Brinks' weapon as the large guard handed it over, butt first.

Both Hutch and Brinks automatically held their hands up to their heads, showing the two that they were not about to resist. Hutch looked around the room and noticed that there were about 20-25 kids left in the cafeteria, most were huddled into a corner, frightened and crying as two other boys had weapons pointed at them. So far Hutch had counted four armed teenagers that were barricaded in the room with them, all with weapons, and from the looks of things, the guts to use them.

Suddenly Hutch made out the distinct sound of sobbing and a girl's quiet pleas. He sat up, looking around the room, and noticed a fifth boy, standing over a young girl, his eyes wide with fear. The armed boy stepped aside as Hutch made out the girl's form, on the ground, holding her side as blood slowly seeped through her fingers and onto the pale tiled floor.

"I…I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, you got in the way…oh, jeez…I'm sorry." The boy stammered as he held his weapon tucked under his arm, and he stood over the girl.

"Oh God…help me…p…please…" She sobbed as she gasped between breaths.

Hutch's eyes grew wide with concern as he realized the young girl had been shot in the hail of gunfire. He stood and started to move towards her as he was stopped in his tracks.

"Sit back down!" The brown haired boy behind him commanded.

"Look, I don't know what the hell you kids want, and quite frankly, I don't care! That girl over there needs some help, an' I intend on helping her, so I suggest you either let me go, or shoot me in the back!" Hutch exclaimed angrily as he turned and made his way over to the wounded teen.

Brinks stayed where he was, paralyzed with fear as he watched the tall blond walk away.

Hutch knelt next to the dark haired girl, "What's your name honey?" He asked calmly as he reached for her bloodied hand.

"Sara…" She grimaced. "Help me…please…elp me…"

"I am, I'm gonna help you, just try and relax, okay?" Hutch coaxed her as he moved her hand away from her side.

She nodded at him as her face wrenched in pain and she bit her bottom lip.

Hutch examined her wound as he lifted her shirt slightly, "How old are you?" He asked, trying to keep her talking.

"S…S…sixteen…yesterday…I turned sixteen…" She half spoke and half cried. "Am I gonna die?"

Hutch looked at her in the eyes, his facial expressions softening as he stated matter of factly, "No, you're not going to die. You hear me? I just need you to hang on, I'm gonna get you outta here, just take it easy…" He said gently and compassionately. "This is one hell of a birthday present, now isn't it?" The corner of his mouth curled up in a crooked smile.

He looked back at the two boys next to Brinks. "We need an ambulance." He commanded as both of the boys looked nervously at each other and then back at him. "Get over Brinks, I need your help."

The large guard looked up at the kids with the guns, waiting for their approval before scurrying on his hands and knees over to Hutch's side. Hutch took the man's large hand and placed it over Sara's wound, pressing hard as she winced in pain.

"I know, I'm sorry honey." He said before looking up at Brinks, "Keep pressure on it." He instructed as removed his jacket, balled it up and placed it under her head. He looked back at the boy standing over them. "What's your name?"

"Jimmy…" He said nervously, the weapon still tucked under his arm.

"Listen Jimmy, I need towels and a first aide kit if you can find it." Hutch explained as he brushed the hair out of Sara's face gently, smiling at her, "You're gonna be just fine." He assured her as he looked back up at Jimmy, who just stood there shaking. "Move!" He shouted, his brow furrowing in anger as Jimmy jumped to attention and ran off.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: I don't think I have one this time…Imagine that??? But if you want to give me a minute, I'll try to think of something…**

**Warning: Adult Language…**

**Prisoners**

**Chapter Four**

Hutch looked down at the injured girl, "You hangin' in there?" He asked earning him a nod from Sara. "Atta girl."

He stood and walked towards two of the boys that were holding them at bay with their weapons pointed at him, raising his hands in the air, next to his shoulders, proving his lack of threat.

"We need to get her outta here." He informed them. "Why don't you let her and the other kids go…"

"No!" The taller of the two shouted in protest. "No one goes anywhere…Now sit down." He raised his gun, taking aim at the blonde's head.

"Ricky, maybe he's right, maybe we should throw in the towel…this isn't the way it was supposed to go down…" The other stammered.

"The way what was supposed to go down?" Hutch asked as he could see Ricky's irritation grow.

"Shut the fuck up Eric! We are going through with this no matter what!" He snapped as Eric sighed in disgust. "Look mister, we didn't mean to hurt anyone, but there's nothin' I can do about that now, so why don't you go back over there and take care of her as best you can, until I figure something else out?"

It was obvious to Hutch now, who was in charge of the group, he did as he was told and moved back to Sara's side. Her hand reached up, searching for his, as he grabbed it and squeezed gently.

"It's okay, we're gonna have you outta here in no time, I promise." He lied as he winked at the young girl.

Jimmy rushed back to their side with towels and a first aide kit like Hutch had requested. He placed the items on the ground, next to the blond detective and backed away, pulling his weapon up in front of him.

Hutch grabbed a handful of towels and thrust them at Brinks, "Put these over her wound, keep pressure on them." He instructed as he opened the metal box, containing a minimal amount of first aide items as he scavenged through them.

"What are we gonna do?" Brinks whispered to him as Hutch concentrated on presenting a calm persona for Sara.

"My partner's out there," He flipped his head towards the door. "He had to of heard the shots…" He pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide as he shook it, and then removed the lid, pouring some of the fluid over Sara's wound, "He'll get us out of here, I know he will." He added some of the solution on a clean towel as he leaned over Sara and Brinks moved backwards. "Trust me; he's not going to let us down." Hutch said confidently as he placed the clean towel soaked with peroxide on Sara's side causing her to yell out.

"Nooooo!" She cried out, her body arching, making Hutch's face contort in sympathy as his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm sorry honey…hang in there, I have to clean it out…shhhhh, its okay…" His calm voice and pale blue eyes soothing her as her body began to relax. "You're doin' great." He assured her as his other hand stroked her cheek.

"It hurts…." She stated as her eyes closed briefly, squeezing hard as the pain slowly subsided.

"I know it does…shhhh, you're fine…" He turned his attention back to her wound as he placed the soaked cloth against the entrance wound.

From the looks of things, the bullet was still inside her, Hutch checked for an exit wound, but found none. He looked up at Brinks who was watching him intently.

"We need to get her out of here. " He said, looking through his brow at the guard.

"How?" the large man asked, his eyes filled with fear too.

"I dunno yet, I'm thinking…" Hutch proclaimed as he looked to the ceiling. _Hurry up Starsk…_He thought to himself.

XXXX

"Get the fuck up!" Dawn commanded as Starsky groaned and slowly made his way to the upright position.

Krista stood behind him, her gun focused on the brunet's leather jacket. Dawn switched positions as she joined Krista, looking affectionately into her eyes as she leaned forward and kissed her. "You okay, babe?" She asked.

Krista nodded silently, her face flushing. Starsky realized at that moment that these two girls were more than just friends as Dawn took the weapon from Krista, having her stand behind the petite girl protectively.

Dawn flipped the barrel of the weapon towards the bathroom door. "Move!" She commanded as Starsky obeyed, both girls following him out the door and down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

XXXX

The entire population of the cafeteria had been herded towards the back of the room with the exception of Hutch, Brinks and Sara. Both men worked to make the girl as comfortable as possible.

"So you sure 'bout that partner of yours?" Brinks asked, obviously needing reassurance. "You really think he'll be able to save our butts?"

Hutch snorted, "If only you knew him, you'd know how funny that statement of yours, is." The blond placed the back of his hand on Sara's forehead, checking for a cool clammy feeling or one of wet, heated perspiration. "He's the best damn cop on the force, I trust him with my life…" He paused and thought about what he had just said, "I even trust him with _your _life."

The doors to the cafeteria opened as all heads whipped around, guns coming up from several directions, poised and ready to act if commanded.

The first person through the door was the best damn cop Bay City had, his hands were restrained in front of him as he walked, no limped, into the room, a pained expression shown across his face.

Hutch rose up on his knees, a concern washing across his face, "Starsk." He gasped as the brunet locked eyes with him, blushing profusely even making itself evident through his already bruising cheek.

Hutch fully expected to see many men walking behind his partner, proving how the slick officer was able to be taken hostage so easily. Even with the limp and the swelling cheek, Hutch knew Starsky better than anyone, and knew that he would have fought with everything he had, to remain free, and save the blonde's life. Hutch was shocked to see two particularly small girls following him, one holding a rather large gun, pointed at his back as they moved him towards the front of the room. Concern and relief washed over the brunet's face as he saw that Hutch was okay, but that he was tending to an injured girl who was lying on the floor near him, writhing in pain.

Both men locked eyes, speaking to each other, glad to see each was okay, but now trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this. Without realizing it, Starsky must have slowed down his gait as he received a jab to his back, prompting him forward. He was ushered to the small stage and instructed to sit on its edge and behave himself.

Krista ran to the group in the center of the room, where the injured female lay. She approached Jimmy and Eric, "What the hell happened here? No one was supposed to get hurt!" She spewed frantically as she watched Hutch tend the girl on the floor.

"It...it was an accident, I didn't mean to, he was shooting at us," Jimmy stammered, pointing at Brinks, "I was tryin' to scare him, she ran in the way…I'm sorry…oh God, I'm so sorry!"

Krista dropped to her knees beside Sara as she nervously eyed the tall blond detective. "She gonna be alright?" She asked, earnestly concerned.

Hutch looked up at the frightened girl, "I don't know. What I do know is that we need to get her to a hospital, think you can help me out with that?"

Krista looked around at her cohorts in crime as Hutch could see her mind racing, "I'll try. Let me see what I can do." She said as she rose and hurried off, rushing to Dawn's side.

" 'scuse me…" Sara whispered to the blond.

"What is it?" Hutch asked.

"Thank you…" She smiled feebly. "I mean for helping me an' all."

Hutch blushed as he dipped his head, feeling unworthy of her thanks at least just yet. Once he got her out and safe, then she could thank him. "M'names, Ken, Ken Hutchinson. My friends call me Hutch." He realized that he hadn't even introduced himself, he was so worried about her condition that he forgot to make sure she was comfortable with him touching and examining her wound. She needed a friend, now more than ever, one that she felt relaxed with.

"Can I call you Hutch?" She said quietly as her body once again tensed up and it rode the cresting wave of pain that surged through it, until it slowly ebbed and flowed back into the deep recesses of her soul.

Hutch made sure to increase his pressure around her hand as she fought against the pain, letting her know that he was there to go through it with her. "It's okay…I'm here…I've got you…Good girl, you're doing great."

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as several tears were wrung free, escaping from the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face, disappearing into her hair.

"Son of a bitch." She exclaimed, causing Hutch to snort.

"I know how you feel."

"You been shot…before?" All she wanted to do was keep talking, keep contact with this man next to her, let him know that what ever he was doing, it was helping.

"A couple times," he answered, "An' you're right, it's a Son of a bitch!" He allowed one corner of his mouth to curl up in unspoken understanding.

XXXX

Krista ran up to Dawn as she was guarding the brunet detective heavily. She was scared and worried and it showed as she stuttered when she talked.

"Dawn, she's been shot…we need to get her help…you have to talk Ricky into letting her go." Krista pled.

"No way, there's no way Ricky is gonna let anyone outta here until we get all of our demands met. You know that as well as I do!" She shouted.

"Demands?" Starsky interjected curiously, only to be ignored by both of the girls.

"Well, you have to talk him into it, if anyone can, it's you!" The desperation in Krista's face played heavily on Dawn's heart. "Please Dawn, for me…?"

Dawn pondered her options briefly as she looked over at the proclaimed leader of the pack.

"Okay, okay…I'll do my best, but no promises, you hear me?" She reluctantly caved in as she moved towards Starsky.

Instinctively, both of Starsky's hands covered his already injured and compromised groin as he unintentionally flinched back in anticipation of another strike.

Dawn smiled, amused by her effect on this weak man, "Don't worry mister, I ain't gonna do that again…" She grabbed the keys from her jacket and after handing the weapon back to Krista, began to uncuff the nervous man, "unless of course, you leave me no other choice."

Hutch watched his partner's uncharacteristic fear and reactions that he showed with the two girls and wondered just exactly what had happened in the bathroom to make the strongest man he knew so gun shy…

"You think you can help your friend over there?" Dawn asked him as he sheepishly looked at her.

"There's only one way to find out, now isn't there?" He replied as he slowly rose from the stage, hopping down to the floor, freezing in motion as he felt the after effects of his earlier encounter with the girls in the bathroom. He went from a bent over position to an upright one, slowly, his body still feeling sore and bruised in areas he couldn't check at the moment.

Once he felt comfortable moving, knowing that any body part wasn't going to just fall off with the wrong movement, he gingerly limped to Hutch's side, placing one hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"What you got here?" He asked as he held his breath, moving back down to his knees slowly.

"Gun shot to the side, entrance wound, no exit wound. She's lost a bit of blood, but it seems to be slowing down." Hutch reported to his partner as Starsky moved to the girl's other side, pushing Brinks out of the way. "I'm just tryin' to keep her from going into shock here."

"Hey there schweetheart…" Starsky did his best impression, "You're one tough chick, you know that?" He dipped his head at her in admiration.

"No…I'm not…" She sighed. "It's him." She looked affectionately at Hutch. "If it weren't for him…I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah? Well don't go given him a big head, 'kay kid? I still gotta work with him." Starsky joked as he lifted her shirt slightly taking a look for himself at the damage.

They both kept up a nonchalant conversation as they tried to keep some semblance of calm.

Both Starsky and Hutch locked eyes, they knew that she needed to get help, and she needed it soon. Her complexion was paling and her skin grew cool and clammy. She was going into shock and both detectives recognized the signs.

"Any idea what these kids want?" Starsky asked Hutch.

"No idea, I honestly haven't even had the chance to ask." Hutch responded.

"I heard the girl," he rolled his eyes as he emphasized the word 'girl', "Talk about them having some demands."

"_Demands?"_ Hutch retorted in surprise. "They're kids for God's sake, what kind of demands could the have?"

"Got me…but I think we need to find out." Starsky stated as he cupped Sara's face in his palm. "You're doin' great, we're gonna have you outta here in no time, kay?" He vowed as he slowly stood and limped towards Jimmy and Ricky, who were in deep conversation, holding both his hands up.

Ricky approached the detective first, holding his weapon in front of him. "Turn around!" He commanded as Starsky obeyed.

"Look, I'm not goin' try anythin'. I was just gonna try and see if we couldn't arrange to get this poor girl outta here." He asked as Ricky patted Starsky down, checking his jacket pockets, pulling out his thin billfold, flipping it open and exposing his badge.

"Detective Sergeant Starsky?" Ricky mocked.

"That's right." The brunet concurred. "Look, you really need to think about getting that girl to a hospital, she's going into shock."

Ricky looked at Jimmy, his face locked in surprised expression, "Detective Sergeant…!" He exclaimed as he turned to Eric, "Get his badge!" He instructed the boy as he pointed at Hutch.

Hutch held perfectly still as Eric retrieved the badge from his back pocket, flipping it open as well and then looking up at Ricky in fear.

"Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson." He read from the ID in the billfold.

"Fuck!" Ricky shouted out as he whipped around. "Son of a bitch!" He stormed away.

Starsky and Hutch exchanged glances as they shared confusion.

Dawn, Krista and Eric gathered together, exchanging words.

Krista approached Starsky as she tried to remain calm, "You're a Sergeant?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked inquisitively.

"Nothing, 'cept for the fact that Ricky was plannin' on havin' the Chief of fucking Police here to bargain with, an' now all he's got is you two!" She said as she walked past him towards Sara.

Starsky tried to hide the hurt that washed over him, "What's wrong with me?" He asked, still holding himself as Dawn approached him agitatedly.

"No offense stud, but from the looks of things, plenty." Dawn quipped as she moved to the other side of the room once again.

"Sara, it's me…Krista…" The taller blond girl said affectionately. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get Ricky to get you out of here, I promise, okay? So just hang in there a little bit longer…can you do that for me sweetie?" She brushed Sara's damp bangs from her forehead as she stroked her hair.

Sara just nodded as she did everything she could to keep from crying out, the burning in her side so intense that it fought to consume her. Her eyes grew heavy and weary as it became a struggle to stay awake. Her body trembled.

"I…I'm cold Krista…" She stammered. "Why are you guys doin; this…? I don't understand…why…"

Krista looked up at Jimmy. "Go get some blankets; we need to keep her warm." She ordered him as he once again, ran off.

Sara looked back at Hutch, her eyes searching for his pale blue ones, losing herself for a moment in his compassion and kindness as he smiled at her. "How you feeling?" He asked.

" M' tired…I just want to sleep…just for a little bit…" She said as her eyes started to close.

"No! Sara, no! I need you to stay awake for me, keep talking to me, can you do that sweetheart? For me?" Hutch begged as his brow furrowed in deep concern. She was getting tired and cold; he felt her slipping away as the time ticked on.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: I don't think I have one this time…Imagine that??? But if you want to give me a minute, I'll try to think of something…**

**Warning: Adult Language…**

**Prisoners**

**Chapter Five**

Jimmy came running up with three blankets piled high in his arm. Starsky was quick to grab the top one, flinging outwards, opening it up and allowing it to flow over the young girl as Hutch tucked it around Sara's shivering body. The brunet then did the same thing with the next one as Hutch followed suit as well until all three blankets covered her.

Starsky bent down, joining his partner, tending to the girl on the floor.

"Mind telling me what happened back there?" Hutch asked his friend in a low tone of voice.

"Whatya mean?" Starsky questioned, hoping Hutch didn't want an explanation of what transpired in the men's room.

"I mean, do you wanna explain what transpired in the men's room?" He did exactly what his partner had hoped he wouldn't do.

"Oh that, it's nothing."

"Look at you Starsky, your eye is swelling and you can barley walk, I'd hardly call that nothing." Hutch quipped.

"They took me off guard; I wasn't expecting a surprise attack like that." He began to explain sheepishly.

"How many of them were there?" Hutch continued.

"Two…" Starsky responded as Hutch looked up at him, "But it seemed like there were more! I mean I was just standin' there mindin' my own business, and then…WHAM! Outta nowhere." He shuddered as he relived the moment of impact. "Talk about seein' stars!"

Hutch did the best he could to suppress his amusement. ""I'm sure you did the best you could partner, I mean the whole situation was out of your hands, if you get my drift."

"Very funny, seriously though, I don't think that little person over there is a girl at all, I think she's a fighting midget in disguise!" Starsky retorted, his manly hood at steak here.

"Are you nuts?" Hutch shouted and then realized the irony of his words as Starsky shot him an aggravated glare at his pun on words. "Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to bring those up…" He said as his face flushed in embarrassment for his partner.

"Ha ha ha…" Starsky just shrugged him off as Sara began to arch up; her body once again struggled to fight the pain surging through it.

"Shhhh, its okay, just breathe…" Starsky coaxed her as she panted quickly, the pain slowly began to pass and her body took a more normal posture.

"Whattya gonna do?" Starsky called out to his buddy, but it was too late, he was gone.

Hutch made his way across the room the speed at which he was traveling startled the captors. They turned quickly and brought their weapons up, training them on the tall blond, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sit back down!" Ricky shouted at the officer.

"Look, if you don't get her out of here, an' get her to a hospital, she's gonna die, and all of you will be facing murder charges…" Hutch fumed. "…is that what you all want?" He paused, expecting someone to give him an answer, but they all just exchanged nervous looks. "She just a kid for Christ's sake…she didn't do anything…" He pled.

"Look Ricky, I don't want no one to die…we gotta let this go." Eric suggested, irritating the leader.

"No!" Ricky responded, shouted and irate, "We go through with this no matter what! You got that?" He stepped closer to the boy, his chest puffed out threateningly, ready for a fight.

"Can't we just let her go?" Krista asked calmly, "I mean we could just let a couple of kids carry her out of here…she wasn't a part of this Ricky and you know it…she doesn't deserve to die."

"Shut up!" He shouted as he stormed off, "I need to think, so just shut the hell up, all of you!" He blew past Hutch, brushing against his side.

Hutch looked at Krista," You just better hope he doesn't take too long!" Hutch proclaimed as he rushed back to Sara's side.

Starsky was holding her hand and stroking her forehead with his thumb. Hutch could tell they were in mid conversation.

"Sixteen? Really?" Starsky spoke to her, communicating on an even level. "Well ya' wanna know what I did for my sixteenth birthday?" He asked, his lip curling up in a half smile.

"No Starsk. You can't tell her that story. She's just a kid." Hutch interrupted as Starsky smiled in relief to have him back.

"Oh that's right, I forgot." He looked back down at her, winking, "I'll tell you later, 'kay?"

She nodded and tried her best to return his smile, but failed miserably as she couldn't help but sob quietly, her hand squeezing his tighter.

"Shhhh, it's okay…" Starsky whispered and then looked back at his partner, "…Any luck?" He questioned hopefully.

"Dunno yet." Hutch responded as he knelt back down next to the injured teen. "How you doin'? You hangin' in there?"

"She's doin' terrific." Starsky answered for her.

Starsky looked up as the boy that was responsible for her injury, Jimmy, handed him a towel full of ice.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, the irritation very evident in his tone.

"It's for your cheek." Jimmy answered as he started to walk away. "Just please, don't let her die." He commented as he moved back to his group.

Starsky took the towel, and gingerly touched his cheek with it, wincing as the coarse terry cloth came in contact with his bruise. Sighing heavily, he held it there briefly, before repositioning himself and sitting, on his rear, on the floor. His groin still throbbed and ached from the force of the impact it endured. Looking around sheepishly, he took the towel full of ice cubes, and set it in his lap, exhaling heavily as the coolness temporarily soothed the pain.

"You gonna make it there Starsk?" Hutch asked as his partner shot him a glance.

"Gimme a minute, would ya?" He quipped back as he let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling, while Hutch tended to their young friend. "Ever feel like it's a curse to be a guy?" He asked as he concentrated on the tiny holes in the panels above him.

"Always…" Hutch answered quickly, not giving it much thought.

Krista came running up to the duo, "They're gonna let her go." She announced as two boys approached. "They are going to let these two carry her outta here; you need to show them what to do." She instructed as she ran off, leaving both of the boys looking at the detectives, wide-eyed.

Hutch snorted in a mock laughter as he looked at Sara in the eyes, "You hear that honey? You're getting out of here…you're gonna be just fine." He assured her as the boys looked on.

Starsky set the ice aside as he moved closer to his partner. "Think we can make a move?" He whispered. "How many guns you count?" The brunet asked as his eyes darted around the cafeteria.

"Too many," Hutch explained, "I think there are seven kids, six guns. But they have Brinks' now, so that makes seven…" Hutch prepared Sara to be moved, pulling her shirt back down over her abdomen, "There's too many kids in here, too much of a chance of someone else getting hurt…I think we should sit tight for the time being."

Brinks busied himself as he tried to keep the other kids from panicking, trying to show a calm front, with little room for worry. He was a larger man, but a compassionate one from the looks of things.

"What about Warden Brown," Starsky began, "think he has any idea what these 'demands' of theirs might be?"

"Hard to tell Buddy, who knows what they want…Guess we're just going to have to wait until they're ready to tell us…" The blond answered, as curious as Starsky was for answers.

Hutch tipped his head towards Sara, "Listen Sara, we're gonna get you outta here, but they're going to need your help…I really need you to be strong…" Hutch spoke slowly and emphatically. "Think you can do that for me?"

Starsky took two of the blankets off of her, and laid them on the tiled floor, leaving one covering her. Sara's eyes were filled with fear and pain as she nervously nodded in agreement.

"Atta girl…now listen, they're going to carry you out of here…and I'm afraid it's gonna hurt like hell, but you need to hold on okay?"

"Sure she will," Starsky chimed in, "I told you she was one tough cookie." He winked at her as he gathered at her side, helping Hutch prepare her for transfer, taking both of her arms and lying them across her chest, "besides, once we all get out of here, what's say you an' I go out, I can tell you about my 16th birthday!" He joked as Hutch moved to her feet and Starsky positioned himself at her head.

With silent communication and a subtle tip of their heads, both detectives reached down and picked the young girl up as she gasped in pain and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. They placed her carefully on top of the two blankets, creating a make shift hammock so it would be easier for the young men to carry her.

She cried out as her body came in contact with the hard floor, no matter how careful the detectives were, it hurt.

"It's okay…its okay…" Hutch calmed her. "You're fine now…" He said as he moved back up to her side and wrapped one side of the blanket across her, meeting the other side being placed by Starsky.

The two boys that were 'elected' to take her out of there joined them as Starsky instructed them on the proper way to move her. Main thing was to keep her as steady as possible, and for God's sake, not to drop her.

Just before they were about to take her out she raised up her hand, searching for a familiar touch, "Hutch?" She gasped.

The tall blond reached out his hand, grabbing hers, and brought it closer to him as he tipped his head and looked deep into her eyes, into her soul, "I'm here, right here…What is it honey?"

A tear broke free from her eye as he watched it travel down the side of her face, the on single drop ripping at his heart strings. "Thank you…" She whispered, but both he and Starsky heard.

Hutch looked up at his partner, who winked back at him, sharing in her appreciation that the Nordic hero was able to be there for her. He smiled as his own tears threatened to break free, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he struggled for control.

"My pleasure." He reached up with his free hand and rubbed his palm across her forehead, brushing away her unruly bangs. "You hang in there…for me, 'kay? I'll come see you when we get outta here."

"Promise?" She asked as she leaned her head into his hand.

"Promise." He smiled earnestly as he looked at the other boys. "Let's get her out of here…" He instructed as both he and Starsky helped the young men lift and steady her, and then walked them to the door, Ricky and Jimmy following them brandishing their weapons.

"Once you guys get outside, I want you to give them this." Ricky took a piece of paper and shoved it down the larger boy's shirt along with Starsky and Hutch's badges, letting the others know that they had both detectives with them, "This will answer a lot of their questions." He turned his attention back to the two detectives as he raised his gun, joined by Eric, warning them to move back.

Both detectives raised their hands slightly as they moved back to the stage at the front of the cafeteria, sitting on the edge. All the other kids were huddled in the back of the room, and for the most part, had calmed down; they were being guarded by Dawn, Krista and Jimmy. Starsky noted something in Krista's behavior, a certain nervousness or unwillingness to be a part of this. It appeared she was going along against her better judgment, and almost against her will. That was the one he wanted to talk to, the one his instincts told him, he could get the most information out of.

After a few moments, both of the officers were ushered to the back of the room with the others. Dawn and Eric took five teens with them into the kitchen to get drinks for the others. It was obvious that their intent wasn't to harm the kids, but instead, to use them as pawns in their game of chess. Right now, they had a stale mate, both sides, waiting for the other to make their move.

Ricky shouted at the group of hostages, yelling and waving his weapon threateningly. "You guys, over there!" He shouted at a group of about 12 kids, "You!" He screamed, pointing at Hutch, "Over there with them…"

Starsky and Hutch shared nervous glances as he tipped his head in acknowledgement and moved with the others away from Starsky.

Starsky stood, tilting back slightly, arching his back and crossing his arms over chest defiantly, watching to see where this was headed and what they had planned for Hutch, his protective nature brewing and coming to the surface.

Several kids were herded to the far wall as Ricky oversaw the transfer. One girl, approximately 17 years old, looked around the terror and fright evident on her pale face. Her wide eyes expressed deep despair and an obvious panic that emanated from deep with in her. Hutch watched the girl, trying to coax her along, get her to move and keep up with the group. Ricky approached the girl, yelling into her ear as she bent over cowering in fear. Hutch took one step closer as Starsky stood straighter, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in anticipation of what was transpiring before him.

Eric, the smaller of the two hostage takers, approached the girl, joining Ricky in yelling and terrorizing her. She dropped to her knees rattled with fear as she sobbed. Ricky reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling roughly as she let out a squeal. Hutch reacted instinctively, reaching for the little maggot and pulling him away by his collar. Starsky watched as Dawn rushed towards the tall blond and cringed as he knew what was coming. He shouted out in warning, but it was too late…

WHAM!

Hutch saw stars as he dropped to his knees, both hands grabbing his lap, his face turning a blushed shade of red as he held his breath, clenching his teeth, and moaning and groaning coming deep from inside his throat.

All three kidnappers raised their weapons, training them on the paralyzed blond. Three more barrels were raised and trained on the temperamental brunet partner of his.

"Don't fucking move!" Jimmy warned Starsky as the curly haired detective fought with everything he had to keep from rushing to Hutch's side as the blond fell onto his shoulder on the floor.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those that have read and/or commented. It is greatly appreciated. **

**Warning: Adult Language…and Adult content…**

**Chapter Six**

It took several minutes for Hutch to be able to breathe and see normally again, his heart rate returning to normal. Hutch now had a new appreciation for what his partner had experienced earlier, this small petite woman seemed to be specially trained in knee to groin combat. Hutch moaned and writhed slightly as he fought to get back up on his knees. He wished for the ice pack that his partner had yielded earlier.

"It's okay Hutch, just breathe, take it easy…atta boy…slow movements…" Starsky coached from across the room as he was held in position by Jimmy, Krista and Danny, a third boy that up until now had flown under the radar. He was young and submissive, a lot like Krista. " 'at's good Hutch, you got it…" Starsky continued. "You're gonna be fine, trust me."

Starsky tilted his head towards Krista as he implored her for help, "Why the hell did your girlfriend have to go an' do that, he wasn't gonna hurt no one?" He pointed towards Hutch.

Krista looked up at Starsky and for the first time he took notice of her large, doe-like dark brown eyes, they looked sad, almost fearful. "What can I say; she's got issues when it comes to guys." She said softly as she moved away from him, not wanting to engage in any further conversation with the man.

"You can say 'dat again." Starsky concurred as he watched his partner recover. "You're doin' great Blondie." He reassured his friend.

Eventually Hutch made it back to his feet as Ricky whipped the barrel of his gun towards the back of the room. "Move!" He ordered.

Hutch nodded once, winced and took his first step, the first step of many. He couldn't help but think to himself that he sure hoped he didn't look like Starsky did as the brunet limped into the cafeteria, but he was pretty sure he did.

Starsky grimaced with every step his friend took, his own hands drawn down the front of him sympathetically.

Hutch and the group of others were moved to the far side, both detectives got the sense that it was out of control, and that was even more reason to split up the officers, making them less of a threat, or so the kids thought.

The handful of kids returned from the kitchen carrying pitchers and cups, enough drinks for the room. It was split into two equal shares and distributed between the two groups.

Starsky overheard Ricky and Jimmy talking, louder than a whisper, but still barely audible.

"We have to get the girls outta here, we can't let them continue to do this to them." Ricky reassured Jimmy as the wide-eyed teen stared at the leader of the group.

"I know we do, but Sara got shot, an' we don't even have the Chief." Jimmy rebutted. "Just seems like everything's gone wrong and I don't like it."

Ricky leaned into the smaller boy, threatening him with a fist held up to his face. "Now look here you little piece of shit, I don't like what they do to them, and I sure in the hell don't like what they do to some of us…someone has to stop it, and we are going to do just that, you got me?"

Jimmy just nodded nervously as a few more inaudible words were exchanged and they lowered their voices. Starsky leaned toward the guard Brinks, whispering into his ear.

"Just what exactly are they talkin' about Brinks?" He asked, his stomach knotting up in fear and nausea, "Just what the hell have the guards been doing to the kids in here?"

"Well, I ain't exactly sure, I mean I've heard stories, but them is just stories…you know kids, they'll lie 'bout anything." Brinks replied, but Starsky noticed his face wan.

Starsky moved closer to the large guard, "An' just exactly what have these kids been 'lyin' about?" He said as he stood, squared off with the man, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I've only been here a couple of months, but rumor has it that some of the guards helped the kids get on the 'Brown's List', earning them more freedoms and privileges…that's all, I swear."

Starsky felt his stomach rising in fear as he looked back to see where Hutch was, spotting his partner, corralled on the far side of the cafeteria, he turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"What the hell is the Brown's List?" Starsky asked.

"Well it is a list that certain kids make, allowing them less supervision and more privileges then the others, only certain kids make the list." Brinks explained as his forehead broke out with perspiration.

"An' tell me…" Starsky took a step towards the man, causing him to take one step back, "How do they get on the list? Who decides who makes this elite group? What are these 'rumors'?" Starsky spat the questions quickly. "You better spill everythin' you know and you better do it fast before I lose my patience." He threatened.

"It wasn't me…I swear I never touched none of them…" Brinks spewed nervously. "But some of the guards got some of the kids on the list…by…I mean…damn it…" He said frustrated with this line of questioning. "They had a certain amount of say in who showed 'model' behavior and they would make certain recommendations to Tom Brown, to ensure these kids made the list."

"What kids made the list!" Starsky shouted, causing Hutch's head to snap up in worry, seeing that his partner had backed the guard into a wall, the brunets arms now hanging at his side, his fists clenching closed and then back open again, repeating the action over and over.

Hutch had seen his partner do this before and he knew what was going to come next. The tall blond held his breath.

"In exchange for certain favors, the guards got these kids on the list…" Brinks started rambling, suddenly not being able to stop what he was saying, the fear of Starsky in him. "The guards would have sex with some of these kids, and then those kids would be able to…to…to have more freedom and rights in return…but I swear, I never did anything…I mean…I wouldn't go there…they're just kids for Christ's sake…"

That was the last words the guard was allowed to say as he was hit with a devastating blow to the left side of his jaw, snapping his head to the side, his knees buckling instantly as he fell to the ground.

Dawn, Krista, Ricky and Eric rushed to the two men's side, raising their weapons, but not stopping the altercation. Starsky hovered over the guard, his finger waving wildly in the air, his lips pursed together in anger.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled as he bent over and grabbed Brinks by the collar and jerked him up to greet him face to face, "You knew what these guards were doing to these girls and you looked the other way, you didn't do shit to stop them! You're as guilty as they are!" Starsky's face was bright red in anger, his eyes almost black.

"It wasn't just the girls…" Brinks admitted solemnly as Starsky's eyes danced around, the room spinning around him as the realization of everything he had just heard came crashing down around him.

He was on the verge of losing all control, he looked up wide-eyed at the four kids standing over him, Krista's eyes were filled with tears as they all remained silent, waiting to see what the brunet was going to do next. Starsky need to get out of this situation fast, he needed to walk away before Brinks found himself permanently disabled. With one final shove he threw the guard to the ground and stepped back, only to see Dawn walk up to him, draw back her foot and let it fly forward, connecting with the guards crotch, causing Brinks' eyes to nearly pop out of his head. Instead of stopping her, Starsky simply smiled, gave her a wink and walked away.

Hutch observed from the other side of the very large room, he locked eyes with his partner, and from what he read from Starsky's expression, not to mention, what he overheard of the altercation, he knew that Brinks deserved whatever he got as he tipped his head in agreement to his partner.

Starsky made his way to the small stage, and sat down against it, resting. He provided no resistance, and had a new found understanding of the teenagers' causes.

XXXX

Dobey sat in his office, the pile of case files on his desk growing. His phone rang as he threw the folder he had in his hands, down angrily on his desk and whipped the receiver up and to his ear.

"Dobey!" He bellowed.

He listened briefly to the voice on the other end…

"That's right, two of my men are giving a lecture there…"

More talk from the caller…

"What?!?!" He stood from his chair; shoving it backwards, out from underneath him. "That's impossible…Are you sure about that?...I'm on my way!"

He slammed the phone back down, and rushed towards the door to his office, opening it and grabbing his jacket in the same movement. He flew through the portal, slamming the door behind him as he ran out of the squad room faster than most of his detectives had ever seen the large man move.

XXXX

After things had somewhat calmed down, Brinks remained on the floor where both Starsky had put him, and Dawn made sure he would stay for the time being. The kids that held them congregated to discuss their options, Krista was left out of that conversation, again proving to be along for the ride, and Starsky still felt, it was against her better judgment. He now understood the desperation that drove these teens to do what they had done, not that he condoned it, but he understood. Most of these kids were on that infamous 'List' and it made Starsky ill to think about how they got there. Now when he viewed these teenagers, he saw the sad vile actions that several of these guards had subject both the girls and the boys to, and it almost made him throw up.

Hutch was still on the far side of the room as Krista came and wearily sat next to him. He took note of the tired expression she wore on her face, she sighed heavily as he watched the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She sat there otherwise expressionless.

The tall blond detective scooted closer to the young girl, tipping his head down, trying to get a better look at her face, "Hey," he said softly as she raised her eyes to meet his, "you okay?" His concern weighing deeply in the tone of his voice.

She nodded, not speaking a word.

"You sure?" Hutch asked, just wanting to make sure.

Her eyes bore into him, the pain stabbing into his heart as she let her guard down, just briefly. "I…I mean, we…really didn't mean for it to go down like this…I swear…I mean…we aren't bad kids, we just wanted it to stop." He eyes begged for understanding.

"Wanted what to stop, hummmm?" Hutch prodded her to continue as he looked around the room, waiting for her to speak, but she bit her bottom lip, fighting back the urge. "You know Krista, this isn't really the best way to handle things, you kids just need to give it up and let me and my partner over there, try to help you guys out, the right way…" Hutch offered. "We'll do everything we can to help, I promise."

Krista gasped as her crying started to become more uncontrolled. "Can you really help us? Can you really make them stop?" She sobbed.

"Make who stop?" Hutch furrowed his brow, becoming more concerned by the minute.

"You don't have any idea what they make us do…" She allowed the tears to fall more freely.

"What who makes you do?" Hutch pushed her further.

"The guards dammit!"

"Krista, I want you to talk to me…tell me what you mean…I can help…" Hutch begged. "Trust me, I won't hurt you, but I can't help if you don't tell me how!"

Krista broke and started to tell Hutch how the guards would abuse the girls and boys in the facility, holding their freedom and privileges hostage in exchange for certain sexual favors. How, in order to be able to go to the bathroom alone, or get a book to read, or even to eat, they would make 'special' inmates perform in ways that no child should have to do. Hereby allowing them the rights they deserved, and if they were _very _good about it, they would even make the 'List'. Hutch felt the anger rise deep inside him, his face flushed, his stomach knotted until he felt like he was going to lose the minimal contents of his stomach. She explained how Dawn was probably the most abused of all of them, explaining her disdain for the male species and her obsession with causing harm to the male genitalia.

"Just how long has this been going on?" Hutch asked her.

"As long as I've been here…so you see, we had no choice, we can't let this continue…Ricky thought that the Chief of Police would be here, we were going to use him for publicity and negotiating our way out of this hell hole…and now all we got is you two…" She said as she saw the look of hurt wash over the blonde's face. "No offense."

"None taken…" He responded solemnly.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those that have read and/or commented. It is greatly appreciated. **

**Warning: Adult Language…and Adult content…There will be a death in this chapter…but not a main character. **

**Prisoners **

**Chapter Seven**

Krista spilt her guts to Hutch, she confided in him, things she had never even told Dawn. Krista saw the compassion that Hutch had shown while caring for Sara, something deep inside her told her that she could trust him explicitly. The tall gentle blond listened intently to everything she had to say, he stayed calm, only allowing his anger to simmer on the inside. The horrors that this girl, and the others were subjected to sickened the seasoned detective. This was a reform school, a place to try and set these teenagers on the right track. Instead it was used as a den of ill repute, using these young boys and girls to their benefit, for their pleasure. _What was happening here, couldn't, no wouldn't go on,_ Hutch thought to himself, not if he and Starsky had anything to do with it.

Starsky still had himself stationed safely on the stage, his arms crossed in front of him. Jimmy guarded the brunet as he tried to reason with the teenager.

"Look, Jimmy. I know what happened here was wrong…you kids didn't deserve what happened to you…but me and my partner can fix it, we can get you guys help and make the real criminals pay for what they did to you and your friends…but you guys have to put down your guns and give up. Trust me, they ain't gonna negotiate with you guys." Starsky tried to convince the boy.

Jimmy looked him straight in the eyes and Starsky saw all the pain and fear that boy had to offer.

"I don't think you're gonna be able to convince Ricky of that…he really thinks we have a chance." Jimmy stated.

Starsky dipped his head, looking through his brow at the young man, "Then I'm gonna need your help convincing him, now aren't I?" He responded as Jimmy looked over at his friend, the leader of this revolt and he answered Starsky with a simple nod of his head.

"I'll do what I can." Jimmy answered. "But you don't understand what happened to him…" He said as he walked away from the detective.

Both detectives watched as Ricky paced back and forth, they could tell by his body language that his anger was rising. His lips were pursed together and he was literally fuming as he walked back and forth in front of Brinks who was still on the ground. He was mumbling to himself as the sirens wailed in the background. Starsky and Hutch knew that the walls were closing in around him, even though the boy was young, he still had a weapon and was still dangerous. There were many innocent kids in the large room that both Starsky and Hutch had to protect.

"Look Ricky, they're gonna have this place surrounded soon, an' they ain't gonna negotiate with you kids, you might as well give it up." Starsky tried desperately to convince the young man.

Something snapped, Ricky's face turned bright red as he growled in anger, rushing over to the brunet, grabbing the hair on his head in one fist and pressing the barrel of his gun to Starsky's temple, pushing firmly.

Hutch watched in horror as he stood and headed across the room. There was a resounding gasp that flowed through the room as everyone saw what was happening. Jimmy and Krista stepped closer to Ricky slowly.

"Don't do this man…it ain't worth it." Jimmy tried to calm the unreasonable teen down.

"God Ricky, let him go…don't hurt him." Krista pled as her eyes once again filled with moisture.

"Don't do this Ricky." Starsky grunted, "Don't throw your life away like this."

"Shut up! Just shut up, everyone!" Ricky yelled, his body and hands trembling.

Hutch slowly approached the growing crowd of teenagers as he watched on in horror as Ricky held Starsky's hair, pressing the gun into the side of his head. The blond knew one false move or word and Starsky could be dead. A chill ran up his spine as his mind raced with options.

"You're just like they are." Ricky spewed, "Christ, you're one of them for God's sake! A cop, just like they were…" Ricky began to gently sob, "You were supposed to protect us…"

"He didn't do it Ricky, he's not one of them." Hutch said softly, knowing that Ricky was talking about the guards. "He didn't hurt you…"

Ricky's eyes briefly met with Hutch's and then looked away quickly, not wanting to see the reasoning, "You don't understand…you'll never understand…" He looked over at Dawn, "Will he Dawn?"

Dawn's eyes were wide with fear as she watched their leader lose complete control. "Ricky, I don't want you to do this." She said, her voice quivering.

"I'm doin' this for you Dawn," he stated as he yanked on Starsky's head, letting him stand up, but pulling him in closer, "I'm doing this for all of you damn it!" He shouted at the room full of kids. "I'm not going to let them hurt us ever again, even if it means killing a few of them to get our point across!"

Hutch felt his stomach lurch upwards and lodge itself in his throat as he locked eyes with his partner. Starsky decided to stay quiet and let Hutch handle this, he was softer, gentler and the brunet trusted him with his life, he had to.

"I'm…" Hutch thought and then corrected himself, "we're not going to let them hurt you guys again either Ricky…What they did was wrong and they need to pay for what they did…but you're not gonna get any sympathy if you hurt one of us…" Hutch spoke softly.

Ricky's frightened eyes met with Hutch's pale blue ones as they filled with moisture. "I want to believe you, I really do…but you're one of them…and…and they always lie to us…they tell us to be good and they'll stop…they tell us no one will ever know…" He inhaled sharply as he spoke, "…they tell us it's not gonna hurt, but it does…I can't believe you…I can't believe anyone anymore…everyone always lies to me…" Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to brush them away with his forearm.

"Ricky, it's over…" Krista said resigning as she set her weapon down on the stage, "It's already gone to far…look at Sara…we don't even know if she's okay or not…"

The young boy became slightly agitated as he looked around at his cohorts. "It's not over, an' it's not too late…we can still do this!" He shouted at them as they all exchanged sorrowful glances, not sure of what to do next.

"Nothing happened like we planned it, it was jinxed from the start…" Krista orated to the group, "The Chief of police couldn't even be bothered to show up here, he sent these two instead…Do any of you really think they give a damn about us, or what's happening in here?"

"That's why we have to stand up for ourselves; no one else is going to do it!" Ricky hollered.

"We will…" Hutch chimed in, "We will help you kids…you have our word…" He vowed as Krista looked over her shoulder at the tall blond detective.

"I believe him…" She commented with conviction. "I really think these two do care…"

Starsky winked at the girl as Dawn moved to stand next to her. "So do I." She agreed, surprising both the detectives.

"I'll help too." The voice came from the ground to the left of the stage as Brinks had finally found his voice and Dawn moved towards him, threateningly, but stopped just short of range.

"Shut up Brinks!" Both Starsky and Hutch shouted at the same time causing the large guard to sink back down to the cold linoleum floor, his hands still soothing his bruised groin.

"I think we should give them a try." Jimmy finally found the courage to speak up.

"We can't afford to be wrong…there's no turning back here." Ricky protested. "You all knew that we had to see it through no matter what…" His voice started to soften as the voice of reason seemed to be seeping in.

"Ricky," Hutch started to explain. "You point out the guards that hurt you guys and I swear I will personally see to it that they are never back at work here…now just put the gun down and let Detective Starsky go." He instructed as Ricky appeared to grow confused, conflicted with his own mind and thoughts.

"He means it Ricky…we won't let them hurt you again…we'll do everything we can to ensure you kids' safety…" Starsky pled. "Look, you're gonna have to start trustin' someone again eventually, might as well start here…now…" His fear had really become minimal, he could feel Ricky and the other kids being swayed into a peaceful resolution here, and they just needed to remain calm and persistent, allowing the teens to make the choice themselves. Starsky knew he could probably take control of Ricky and his weapon, but he didn't want to have to hurt the kid, he'd been hurt enough already and that was the last thing he needed now. It was important to both of the detectives that they showed these kids that not every law enforcement officer was out to hurt them, some, most, could be trusted.

Starsky could feel Ricky's stature begin to relax, his will weakening or strengthening depending on your view. The teen let go of Starsky's hair as the brunet stepped away, backing up slightly.

Hutch watched as the other teens, Dawn, Jimmy and Eric laid their weapons down on the stage, giving up on their cause, at least for now. Starsky and Hutch made sure not to make any sudden movements towards Ricky, they wanted him to relinquish his weapon, but on his terms, not theirs. This would be the first true step in his long road to recovery. There would be many issues and many things that these kids would need to work through and need to resolve, that is why it was so important for it to be his choice, he needed to be empowered by being in control of his own destiny, to know that those evil guards no longer held him hostage, emotionally or physically. He was his own person now, and he needed to take that first step.

Ricky held the gun out in front of him optimistically, giving the impression that he was willing it away. Just as Hutch took one small step towards him, he suddenly jerked back, putting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger.

Both Starsky and Hutch lunged forward, trying to stop him from completing the suicide, but there wasn't even a chance of that happening. The room broke out into shrieks and screams, breaking into uncontrolled sobbing and crying.

Both detectives stood there briefly, their eyes wide and wild as they looked at each other in shock and then back to the boy on the ground. The could not believe what had just happened right in front of their eyes, what they may have been able to stop, but never even thought was going to happen. Starsky rushed to Ricky's side, kneeling, moaning.

"Oh God…no…no…please God no…" He said as he was afraid to touch the boy whose eyes were closed forever.

Hutch moved to Starsky's side, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezing firmly.

"Oh Jeez Hutch, I shoulda stopped him…" Starsky spewed as he tilted his head to the side, back and forth in disbelief of what was happening. "I coulda stopped him Hutch."

"It's not your fault Starsk…" Hutch consoled him as the other kids in the room gathered around the trio, some sobbing, some pale in fear and shock and some just looking on, unemotional. "We had no idea he would have done that."

Hutch swallowed hard trying to comprehend what had just gone down. Last thing he remembered, Ricky appeared to be turning himself in, giving up and relinquishing his weapon. He moved towards the kid, maybe that set him off, scared him, triggered something that neither one of them could see coming. Why on earth would this boy that had his whole life in front of him, take it away so easily? "Starsk, I'm sorry…are you okay?"

The brunet just waved him off, appreciating the concern, but needing to stop talking about it now. They had a job to do, and later they could grieve.

The doors to the cafeteria opened wide and several kids filed out slowly into the waiting arms of officers. Starsky and Hutch waited with the kids responsible for this uprising, wanting to go with them, be there for them, and make sure no one hurt them. The conflict was over but the aftermath was just beginning for a lot of these kids.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Feedback: Always shamefully solicited, but please remember, none of us are professionals so when critiquing, be lenient. **

**Disclaimer: I own the rights to no one, even myself sometimes as I allow Starsky and Hutch to take control and make me write. The OC's are mine, and the story belongs to yours truly.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those that have read and/or commented. It is greatly appreciated. **

_**Last chapter here, I have enjoyed this one, thanks to all of you that continue to read and review, your support is greatly appreciated…**_

**Warning: Adult Language…and Adult content…**

**Prisoners **

**Chapter Eight**

The sky was heavy with the gray clouds and heavy drizzle that bounced off the umbrellas held by the people paying their respects. Several muffled sobs were heard as the preacher spoke of life eternal and the Lord Jesus Christ. The dark mahogany casket loomed over the grave site adorned with a large array of beautiful flowers. In the front row, a mother and father grieved for the loss of their child as they held each other and did their best to console one another, trying just to figure what when wrong.

Starsky and Hutch stood behind the small crowd, both of them with dressed in their casual suits, hands clasped across their laps in front of them as they listened to the service.

Hutch paid special attention to his partner, watching closely for the pained facial expressions that were sure to come as he continued to hold himself partially responsible for what had happened. The blond realized that it had helped Starsky immensely to have been able to arrange for Krista, Dawn, Eric and Jimmy to be able to attend the services for their friend. This was all part of a healing process for them and they needed it as much as Starsky needed to do it for them.

The services were moving as Starsky tried his best not to feel the slight pangs of guilt that stabbed his heart as they spoke of a life taken to soon. He sighed heavily, blinked hard and allowed his gaze to travel above, to the sky as he felt the reassuring hand of his partner's on his shoulder, giving him the gentlest of squeezes, reminding him that he was not alone. He had a friend that would help him see this through as well as any of the hurdles that they came across in the future. Now as he looked to the sky he was thanking any powers that be that the tall blond lummox standing next to him, would always be there, one way or another, he would always be there.

He looked over at the kids that were kept, huddled together, a guard on either side of them. New guards, not the ones that were allowed to terrorized these young girls and boys for the past several years. All guilty parties were corralled and arrested and were now facing several charges including statutory rape, abusive of power by an law enforcement officer, sex with a minor and a list of other more graphic and repulsive charges. The director of the reform school, Dr. Ted Brown had been removed from his position as an official investigation was launched into how many people knew about the abuse and how high up the abuse went.

After the service was over, Starsky carried up a single, white long stem rose and placed it ever so gently on Ricky's casket. He let his mind briefly relive that terrible moment, last week in the cafeteria, where this child felt the need to end his life and end his pain. He said a brief prayer, asking for mercy on his soul and hoping that his spirit was freed. Hutch walked over to his side, just as the brunet placed the rose on the lid and decided that he would bury Ricky along with his guilt on this very day.

"You okay?" Hutch whispered in his friend's ear.

"Yep," was the only one word answer Hutch would receive, "Let's get the kids over here to pay their respect, 'kay?"

Hutch and Starsky both walked over to the juveniles and told the guards they would take full responsibility for the teens as they escorted them over to the graveside.

Krista stayed close to Hutch while Starsky was blessed by Dawn's company. He was still nervous and gun shy by her obsession with hurting men in the worst possible way. He didn't even realize that as they walked towards the site, he kept his hands directly in front of him, prepared to deflect any sudden attacks to his body.

Both detectives allowed the kids to approach the casket on their own, each weeping softly, in their own comfort zone as the quietly shared whispers and stories of Ricky and his drive to save them all from the continuing nightmare at any cost. Krista stood over him, gently stroking the woods surface as she bit her bottom lip, trying to fight back the urge to collapse, fall to her knees and sob uncontrollably. Hutch watched her and sensed he instability as he walked over, grabbing her by the shoulder and escorting her away from the site. The other teens followed their lead as they were taken back to the van for transportation back to the school.

Hutch stood with Krista briefly, lifting her chin with his finger.

"You gonna be okay Krista?" He asked, his eyes searching for hers, looking for some sense of security behind her tear filled orbs.

She nooded as she looked away at the ground beside him, "I'll be fine. The counselor I'm seeing is making me understand that this wasn't my fault, I didn't ask for this." She looked back up at him, "I think I may want to do that someday, counseling that is…helping kids."

"I think you'd be just great at it." Hutch answered with a wink of his eye, his mouth curling upward into a full fledged smile.

Dawn spoke with Starsky, Jimmy and Eric as they talked about what lie ahead for them, their therapy, and their rehabilitation.

Before long they were loaded back into the van and were headed back to the school to finish their sentences, but both Starsky and Hutch had vowed to visit often, and check on their welfare, for the duration of their stay.

oooOOOooo

After both detectives spoke genuinely to the parents of the deceased boy, sincerely expressing their honest sorrow for their loss, they both made their way back to the bright red car of Starsky's that was parked on the edge of the grass about 50 yards from where the graveside services were being held.

They paused at the passenger door, Hutch tapping his partner on the shoulder as he turned around to meet the blonde's pale blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, tired and emotionally spent after the long day they had just experienced.

"Want me to drive?" Hutch offered as Starsky's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"You kiddin' me?" He asked, "I was hopin' I'd make it at least till my birthday next month." Starsky snorted as he sighed in disgust, and moved around to the driver's side of his car.

"Wanna get a bite to eat at Huggy's?" Hutch asked his frined.

"Sound good, you're treat." Starsky was quick to interject as he climbed behind the wheel.

oooOOOooo

The smoke filled bar was hopping with an over abundance of cliental. Both detectives entered and were quickly greeted by the owner of this fine establishment, Huggy Bear.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome my amigos. Right this way, your table awaits." Huggy spoke light and airily to his friends, knowing that they had just come from a difficult day and an even more difficult situation.

With a snap of his fingers, two ice cold beers were quickly delivered to their table, which they took graciously.

"Thanks Hug," Starsky said as he kept his eyes on the frosty glass before him, his index finger drawing lines on the glass in a swirling motion.

Huggy looked up and caught Hutch's stare as the blond shrugged off Starsky's obvious misplacement. He could tell that Starsky was physically here at the table, but mentally he was a thousand miles away.

The brunet didn't even notice the tall, thin black man leave the table as Hutch tried hard to concentrate on the other patrons in the bar. If he could just find a nice pretty young lady that could help take the brunet's mind off his troubles, then it was his job as his partner and best friend to see too it that he accomplished his goal. The tall blond stood and made his way to the bar counter to scope out the possibilities.

Starsky sat there, drowning his sorrows in the glass in front of him, his glass replaced with a full one before the first was emptied.

He barely noticed the girl that walked up to the table as he lifted his brow, looking up at the woman standing there.

"Care for some company?" She asked seductively as Starskys furrowed his brow with concern, trying quickly to stumble backwards trying to climb out of the booth.

"Hutch!" He screamed out, grabbing his partner's attention as the blond whipped around startled by the fear in his friends voice.

"Starsk!" He shouted back as he ran to his buddy, helping him out of the bench and assisting him in backing up, heading for the door.

He was just as shocked to see Grace, the Chief's daughter, standing there, hand on one hip, her shirt unbuttoned halfway down her front. Her hair draped over one eye as she looked through her brow at the two officers.

"Now if I didn't know any better, I'd think you two are afraid of me." She said as she stepped towards them, causing them to back up even further.

"We are!" Hutch said as he put his arm around his partner's back and led him to the door, ready to leave and run for their lives, but not before dipping his head and whispering in Starsky's ear.

"You got your badge?" He asked as they broke out into a full bore run.

The End…


End file.
